1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus to be connected to plural transmission lines, a data transmission system including the receiving apparatus and a receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synchronization using an elastic buffer is commonly employed in serial communication. In this synchronization, a margin and a jitter between two systems of clocks of a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus are compensated for by symbol addition/removal.
Where elastic buffers are used in a communication using plural transmission lines (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,426, for example), it is usually aimed to cause the elastic buffers to perform symbol addition/removal at the same time for all the transmission lines. However, in the case of a communication in which serial data to be transmitted do not have CLK information, the receiving apparatus generates reception clocks for the respective transmission lines. However, it is difficult to make the reception clocks for the respective transmission lines completely identical. That is, the reception clock for each transmission line has a jitter and the elastic buffers perform symbol addition/removal on a transmission line basis, and the symbol addition/removal by the elastic buffers may cause skews between the transmission lines.